mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
MySims - The Big Mod
MySims The Big Mod is a modification for MySims PC. Features The Big Mod, being a modification from MySims, has the same basic features as the original MySims. The player has the ability to create their own Sim, build houses and make furniture. There are around 80 different Sims included in the game (though this may change throughout development). Many of these Sims are returning Sims from the original, but some are all new Sims. Essences are also a major part of the game still, and can be used by the player to decorate homes and paint furniture. Characters There are a total of 87 characters set to appear in The Big Mod both returning and new. Confirmed Returning Characters * Rosalyn P. Marshall * Buddy * Poppy * Violet Nightshade * Patrick Rhino * Jenny * Luis * Chef Gino Delicioso * DJ Candy * Vic Vector * Roxie Road * Clara Belle * Travis * Ray * Gordon * Maria * Goth Boy * Dolly Dearheart * Chef Hisao Watanabe * Raven * Natalia Roshmanov * Cedella * Wendalyn * Alexa Lexington * Terry Toymender * Tad "Flipper" McCaffrey * Captain Ginny * Dr. F * Annie * Grandma Ruthie * Liberty * Makoto * Yuki * Summer * Chaz McFreely * Clayton * Beebee * Noelle * Morcubus * Yvette * Jimmy Watanabe * Spencer * Mel the Mummy * Samurai Bob * Star Brand New Characters * Abel - From MySims Agents DS, replacing Blaine * Princess Lillian - New Cute Uber Sim, replacing Hopper * Nelly - New Character, replacing Penelope * BlankyXP - New Fun Uber Sim, replacing The Amazing Daryl * Sylvia - From MySims Kingdom And MySims Skyheroes, replacing Sir Vincent Skullfinder Locations Like the original, there are still three main locations in the game, Town Square, the Forest, and the Desert. These areas are in the way of receiving minor upgrades to improve overall quality of the game. The Gardens that are exclusive to the PC version have been removed as they have been deemed essentially useless due to the server shut down in November 2011. The exclusive essences that came with the garden will be moved to other locations in the game so they are still accessible. Interests The interests from MySims are exactly the same as well, and function the same way. Star Levels Star Levels function in the same way as the original game, 5 tiers, 6500 total points. In order to compensate for the added features the total points between star levels have been increased to extend gameplay time. Demo Versions The first demo features Poppy and Violet with new dialog, new interiors, slightly changed looks, as well as some new blueprints and decorations to unlock. Keep in mind that demo released in 2014 is not up to date and contains bugs, please back up your game files before installing. Download: Mirror 1 Mirror 2 The Team * TheHatter - Founder & Co-Lead Developer * HeronX232 - Co-Lead Developer * Kogasa Beatrice - Artist * Mattrio - Research & Development Assistance }} Category:Modification Category:The Big Mod Category:HeronX232 Category:TheHatter Category:TBD Category:PC Category:Upcoming